


Asunto Pendiente

by LisaxParker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Actually this is the closest thing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, What is a happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una llamada. Una llamada era todo lo que pedía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asunto Pendiente

01\. 

Manuel va a la Argentina porque allá la educación es gratis.

Y su historia comienza por una cosa de calidad.

Tiene un tío viviendo en Buenos Aires.

No tío técnicamente, pero primo de su madre.

Alemán, ex militar, llamado Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Él no quiere irse a vivir a Buenos Aires porque es muy diferente a Santiago.

Santiago. Santiago. Santiago. Odas a Santiago, si solo pudiera sostener el lápiz, pero el bus corre muy fuerte.

El terminal es diferente al de Santiago.

TODO es tan diferente.

Su tío luce distinto. Lo espera apoyado en un pilar. Esa pinta fría, incorruptible, intachable, ¡cuánto la envidia! El orgullo alemán pisando las fértiles tierras del sur.

No se había percatado de la figura de alguien más a su lado.

Cuando se acerca, hay un abrazo pueril. Le presenta a Feliciano.

Ludwig es gay.

 

02.

Isabel Allende no es la gran cosa. Dice eso en su club literario y hay muchos que abren la boca y envenenan las frases pero el veneno no le llega y él sigue siendo como una ratita feliz. El cuaderno de Maya queda olvidado pronto bajo su nueva cama, en la casa de tío Ludwig. 

Tío Ludwig comparte habitación con Feliciano, un italiano de lo más mono, pero, ¿no es eso shockeante?

A Manuel se le va a ir olvidando de a poquito porque el desgraciado cocina muy bien.

 

03.

Colegio nuevo. 

Colegio mixto. Solía Manuel frecuentar en Chile un colegio de hombres.

Él odia las cosas nuevas y los cambios y la relatividad y la inconstancia y la volubilidad y los vaivenes.

Manuel tiene Asperger pero no lo dice en primer momento cuando se presenta frente a la clase porque entonces tendrían que tratarlo de manera especial y ya se siente como uno solo porque es chileno y ser chileno aquí es incómodo. 

No es raro que almuerce solo la primera semana. Y la segunda y la tercera y así hasta que se pasa el mes.

 

04\. 

Su mamá aprendió a hablar con él por Skype. Dice que le echa mucho de menos y que en cuanto pueda irá a visitarlo. Plantea la posibilidad de que Tiare le haga compañía y Manuel le susurra que ojalá porque Tiare es su hermana y la única amiga que tiene.

Socializar no es fácil, no es fácil, él trata, trata mucho, a veces quiere acercarse a un grupo y conversar pero no sabe cómo empezar o qué decir.

Rayén sonríe simplemente porque tiene un hijo muy especial.

 

05\. 

El puesto de Manuel es un rinconcito muy alejado, afable y solitario, que le permite observar la pizarra y copiar de ella sin ninguna necesidad de preocuparse por el reflejo que suele afectar en los días soleados, además, está cerca de una ventana pequeñita que resulta muy útil en verano.

Delante se sienta un muchacho muy corpulento que impide que los profesores lo interroguen o traten de llevarlo a la pizarra para contestar algunas preguntas, y es todo muy cómodo y agradable y Manuel ama ese puesto más de lo que ama a su libro favorito. 

Se siente seguro.

 

06\. 

Se pasan los meses, largos y arrastrando todo a su amargo recorrido, se acerca el fin de semestre y las vacaciones de invierno están a un paso, y Manuel piensa con pesar, mientras la música golpea sus oídos y los ecos de las voces de sus compañeros se desvanecen, que puede que el dinero no le alcance para viajar a Santiago.

Y se desmoraliza y comienza a cuestionar y frunce el ceño porque es tan injusto que algunos tengan tanto y otros tengan tan poco, y, ¿cómo puede la gente rica vivir sabiendo eso?

 

07.

Dos semanas antes de las anheladas vacaciones, la maestra hace un cambio de puesto imprevisto. A Manuel le sudan las manos y el pecho le sube y le baja y también le tiemblan las piernas un poquito cuando camina por el pasillo y ocupa su nuevo asiento, justo en medio de los chicos más revoltosos de la clase.

Así podés socializar mejor y ayudar a tus compañeros menos aplicados.

Lo único que Manuel piensa es en cómo va a poder copiar ahora, cuando estar tan cerca de la pizarra hace que las letras danzen frente a sus ojos.

Ni siquiera se mueve para mirar a la persona que sientan a su lado cuando la profesora menciona su nombre.

 

08.

Se llama Martín, Martín Hernández. Tiene ojos verdes muy bonitos, su pelo rubio huele a quillay y parece que su sonrisa puede iluminar todo el mundo; Manuel lo ve siempre conversando con toda la gente y haciéndolos reír, cuando él está sentado solo en una de las banquitas en la sombra, repasando los apuntes de su cuaderno de castellano.

No hablan los primeros días, pero cada mañana Martín le dedica una sonrisa en cuanto lo ve y Manuel intenta devolvérsela, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué lo hace ni qué resulta de sus labios fruncidos.

Algunas veces, cuando Martín no está mirando, Manuel dedica un tiempo a examinar su rostro detalle por detalle; cae en cuenta de sus pestañas largas claritas, las pecas casi imperceptibles en sus pómulos y la manera en que la curvatura de su nariz no le arruina la cara.

Entonces se encoge de hombros, agacha la cabeza y continúa escribiendo. Martín parece un chico tan correcto, tan bien moldeado, tan perfecto, Manuel nunca pensó envidiar a alguien por uno de esos aspectos.

 

09.

Feliciano le trajo un regalo muy bonito: un cuaderno empastado de tapa roja.

Manuel está tan feliz y satisfecho, corre a su habitación y se sienta en la cama como un indio y escribe y escribe y se pasa la hora y es tan de noche pero qué importa, mañana irá pero no irá a la escuela como a veces lo hace. ¡Le encanta su cuaderno! ¡Le encanta Feliciano!

Ludwig y Feliciano lo miran a escondidas por entre la puerta. El italiano le susurra a este imponente militar retirado que si un día deciden ser padres, le gustaría tener un niño que se parezca a Manuel.

 

10.

Manuel halló un bonito parque cerca de la escuela y en vez de ir a ella en la mañana, se pasa a columpiar por un par de horas, simplemente acompañado por los suaves tallidos de guitarra en sus audífonos. Cuando empieza a ser mediodía, cambia de actividad y se recuesta en el pasto a leer: 

‘’Si el mundo no necesita gente como yo, si no sabe darles otro papel mejor, si no puede emplearlos en empresas superiores, entonces la gente como yo se irá a pique, no habrá en nosotros más camino que el aniquilamiento. Peor para el mundo.’’

 

11.

Decide no obviar el último día de clases y va, su sorpresa es grande porque cuando entra a la sala las mesas están puestas juntas y todo está muy organizado para una convivencia. Manuel pestañea muchas veces y trata de reprimir las ganas de gritarle a sus compañeros por qué han hecho eso.

¿Dónde están sus libros de clase? ¡Ni siquiera puede reconocer su propia mesa!

Medio atolondrado, con el cabello en los ojos, se decide a ir entre puesto por puesto, nadie está prestándole atención, de todas maneras. Algunos chicos están abriendo los paquetes de papas fritas y uno que otro panquecito, y Manuel de pronto siente que alguien toca su hombro. 

Respinga asustado, ¿quién le ha tocado sin siquiera avisarle antes? Martín está tras de él cuando voltea y lleva en sus manos un montón de libros que deben ser más pesados de lo que lucen.

\- Tomá -le dijo, con una de sus sonrisas radiantes- Pidieron que nos lleváramos nuestros libros esos días que no viniste y como no estabas, los saqué por vos.

Manuel no lo mira a los ojos, o puede que en ese momento haya hecho un intento vago de conectar sus miradas, pero no se concreta y apenas recibe los libros y murmura un gracias, bien despacio, imperceptible, agudísimo. La cara le arde mucho y Manuel no tiene idea por qué.

 

12.

Cuando llega a casa y hace un espacio para sus libros, nota que en la portada del de matemáticas hay una notita pequeña. La lee curioso.

‘’Pudimos conocernos más.. Ojalá el próximo semestre podamos ser amigos’’ 

Manuel cree que tiene síntomas de un pre infarto porque el corazón le late muy fuerte en el pecho y le sudan las manos y su cara está roja, roja como un tomate. Y ha leído mucho sobre infartos como para no poder reconocer uno.

 

13.

Manuel viaja a Chile para las vacaciones de invierno y está tan contento de que incluso el dinero le alcance para llevarle a su mamá y a su hermana un regalo. Trae una grabación de su tío y su novio y comen una cazuela como bienvenida y después Manuel juega con el perro y conversa con su madre toda la tarde. 

En la noche, se pasa a la habitación de Tiare y duermen juntos como lo hacían cuando más niños.

Manuel tiene una especial concepción acerca del espacio personal, pero que Tiare y Rayén violen sus exigencias, no le preocupa para nada.

 

14.

Cuando vuelve a la escuela, Martín está dibujando algún animalito y en cuanto le ve llegar, le saluda con la misma sonrisa bonita de siempre, sus ojos verdes se ven amistosos, aunque Manuel no puede adivinar eso porque él no puede leer las intenciones de los demás.  
Aun así, se las arregla para articular un ‘’Hola, ¿cómo estai’?’’ Martín nota que no es fácil para Manuel iniciar una conversación y con rapidez, empieza a contarle sus aventuras de vacaciones. 

Manuel no se ha sentido tan cómodo y seguro desde que estaba acurrucado en la cama con su hermana.

 

15.

Los días pasan, las semanas se van y los meses le acompañan, el tiempo recorre el aire fresco de inicios de primavera bonaerense y se lleva los rastros egoístas de días malhabidos. 

Manuel no sabe cómo (y odia no saber cómo), pero de pronto, a Martín y a él no les para la boca en clases, y ni siquiera puede escribir correctamente una palabra cuando tiene el mentón de Martín en su antebrazo, haciéndole reír con algún chiste. No importa que lo toque sin avisar. No importa que hable muy fuerte. No importa si se burla de su acento, él siente la suficiente confianza como para reírse de la manera en que Martín sube y baja los tonos. 

Un día, su euforia llega a tales extremos, que la maestra los expulsa de la sala. Manuel nunca había sido expulsado, tampoco en Chile, y sus ojos de cachorro lucen asustados pero, ¿cómo podría enserio sentirse así, cuando Martín le sonríe confianzudo? No le queda otra que sonreírle también, y es la primera vez que le mira directamente a los ojos. 

Son más bonitos de lo que había creído.

 

16.

Una mañana, el curso va a escalar un cerro, como una actividad extraprogramática de clases. Manuel piensa no ir porque él es muy malo para los deportes, tan malo que está eximido de educación física (la verdad es que es por enfermedad, decir eso da otro toque).

Pero Martín insiste e insiste y él no puede decirle que no, vaya a saber uno porqué.

Hay un par de cosas que a Manuel le preocupan.

¿Qué pasa si Martín, tan popular, tan agradable con todos, le deja en la excursión?

Entonces él tendría que intentar socializar con el grupo al que Martín se incluya (y fallar) o estar solo como en un principio. 

En realidad, pensar eso le duele y no quiere hacerlo.  
Prefiere que los árboles moviéndose hacia la derecha y la izquierda se lleven sus cuestiones.

Martín es el chico más agradable, porque, a pesar de sus temores, se queda con él durante todo el recorrido, y le ayuda a cruzar los caminos llenos de piedras, y ni siquiera conversa con alguien más.

Miran incluso la ciudad desde la altura, desde una orilla media quebradiza, en silencio y sin cruzar palabras. 

 

17.

Manuel le cuenta acerca del parque y Martín exige acompañarlo.

Ese día tienen dos libros y se leen algunos párrafos el uno al otro. Es una mañana muy bien gastada. Los amigos de Martín no hacen esto con él, porque tampoco tienen idea que uno de los pasatiempos más ocultos de Martín es leer, leer y devorarse todo.

Otro día van a andar en bicicleta. 

Una noche Manuel invita a Martín a la casa de su tío. En la madrugada ven Sherlock, cada uno en su computador portátil, comentando en silencio para no despertar a Ludwig o a Feliciano. 

La semana siguiente Martín ofrece su casa. Manuel conoce a su madre y a su hermana. ¡Yo también tengo una hermana! Le comenta contento. Martín no más le sonríe.

Manuel nunca había tenido un amigo antes, entonces no sabe muy bien cómo es que se siente. Supone que todas las personas se sienten iguales frente a sus amigos. Supone que a todas las personas le sudan las manos y las mejillas se les colorean y son incapaces de mirarles a los ojos sin dejar ir una sonrisita rara.

A veces quiere preguntarle a Feliciano pero después desiste rapidísimo. 

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué inocencia!

 

18.

El último día de clases el curso no hace una convivencia porque en secreto se odian y el odio es tan palpable, solo tontos no lo notarían. 

Manuel ha traído un paquete de papas fritas y Martín tiene una bolsa de caramelos, harán su propia convivencia con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

Manuel se ríe pero no lo entiende.

Martín, tan vivaracho, se consigue la llave de la sala donde los profesores de educación física guardan las colchonetas, las pelotas y lo demás. Es muy oscura así que cuando entran, deben ocupar sus teléfonos como ampolletas.

Sus conversaciones varían desde el nuevo capítulo de The Following hasta las felicitaciones de Martín por las buenas calificaciones de Manuel y qué harán durante vacaciones. 

Hablan con la boca llena, con las manos sucias y aceitosas.

Hasta que el teléfono de Martín suena y la habitación queda un poco más en penumbras.

Manuel no oye la conversación de Martín, mastica las papas fritas y sus ojos marrones van a volar por la oscuridad de la sala, de aquí para allá en un tintineo infinito.

Cuando Martín corta, se queda mirando la pantalla del celular por un tiempo. 

\- Te tengo que decir algo.

Manuel oye eso y deja de comer. No puede verlo demasiado bien por la luz tan escasa pero es capaz de distinguir sus ojos verdes y de sentir su mano, cálida, pegajosa, salada, contra el pantalón de su uniforme, en su rodilla derecha.

No dice nada, porque no sabe qué decir, porque nunca antes Martín lo había tocado así, porque de pronto no le incomoda ser tocado así. 

Cuando Martín deja su rodilla y recorre su pecho, su cintura y le besa los labios, tímidamente, Manuel está frío y pasmado como una estatua. 

 

19.

Manuel cree que los ruidos que se escapan de sus labios son muy vergonzosos y no sabe qué hacer para acallarlos, pero es que Martín hace algo que se siente muy bien entre sus piernas y que hace que le tiemble todo. 

Mancha la boca de Martín una vez y él se detiene y sube de nuevo y le besa y Manuel no sabe qué hacer, entonces le empuja contra una colchoneta y besa su mejilla y acaricia su cabello y Martín sabe que no tiene idea de cómo se supone que debe actuar ahora, y le dice ‘’hagamos esto’’.

Pasa un tiempo, lleno de sensaciones nuevas, vigorosas, inquietantes. De caricias inhóspitas, de besos recogidos. El dolor se hace presente. Manuel no sabía que atarse a alguien fuese tan lacerante, pero Martín parecía estar disfrutándolo y si así era, pues estaba bien. 

Manuel le agradecía. 

¿Cuándo, en la historia de su vida, habíase sentido aceptado por alguien que no fuese su familia? ¿Cuán bien le había hecho Martín?

Manuel no sabía qué era esa sensación, qué nombre tenía ese sentimiento, pero le parecía insustancial, ¿por qué quisiera averiguarlo ahora? Tenía toda una vida para estar con Martín, toda una estadía en Argentina para hallar el significado. 

No podía ser tan difícil.

Los besos de Martín en su nuca le decían que nada podía ser tan difícil.

 

20\. 

Manuel acompañó a Martín a la esquina de la escuela, donde paraba el bondi. Su andar era medio quebradizo y Martín le agarró el brazo, un poco cosquilludo, un poco entretenido, le miraba con ojos de adoración. Manuel nunca se había sentido adorado.

Cuando el colectivo venía, Martín le hizo parar, luego se volteó hacia Manuel y le dijo:

\- Fue lindo.

Dos simples palabras y un beso en la mejilla. Ese fue todo su despido, todo su adiós. 

Manuel miró partir el bondi y lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció.

Temía que no volvieran a verse en vacaciones. 

Se aferró fuertemente a la idea de que estaba equivocado y echó su andar.

La casa de su tío no quedaba tan lejos, después de todo.

 

21.

Han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que lo vio. 

El primer día del segundo año de secundaria, llegó con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero ni siquiera estaba en la lista.

Le preguntó a la profesora qué había pasado con él y ella respondió con simpleza que se había cambiado de casa.

Manuel le llamó incontables veces, durante las vacaciones, durante el nuevo año de escuela, pero el número de su teléfono era inválido. 

Entonces lloró, como nunca había llorado desde que puede recordar. Lloró meses, cada noche, durante cada vuelta a casa, en los columpios del parque, en el pasto verde y húmedo, en las salas vacías. Lloró su ausencia, su partida.

Lloró sus ojos verdes, su pelo rubio que olía a hierbas, su sonrisa encantadora, sus chistes tontos, su risa contagiosa. Lloró sus manos cálidas y sus labios suaves, lloró sus pecas y sus pestañas. Lo lloró todo él.

Sus calificaciones se fueron a la baja por ello.

Ludwig y Feliciano le llevaron a los mejores psicólogos, pero Manuel se mantenía mudo durante las sesiones.

 

22.

Manuel vivió su duelo y después trató de hacer amigos. 

Siempre recordando cómo lo haría Martín.

Y luego de un año con sus compañeros, las cosas no fueron difíciles.

Hubo una persona a la que le pareció extraño que Manuel no supiera que Martín se iba a mudar, si eran amigos tan cercanos.

 

23.

Manuel terminó su enseñanza en Argentina y decidió que no quería ir a la Universidad de Buenos Aires ni a ninguna otra trasandina. 

Él quería estudiar en Chile.

En la Católica, o la Chile, o la USACH, o el Pedagógico, pero en Santiago de Chile.

Ludwig y Feliciano lo entendieron. 

Feliciano solo se lamentó el tener que verlo partir.

Manuel tuvo encuentros amorosos durante esos tiempos. Se lió con chicas, probó con chicos, pero nadie logró siquiera darle un poco de la satisfacción que vivió ese día, esa ocasión en esa aula oscura con Martín.

Él se pregunta por qué.

 

24.

Un día está almorzando con una amiga en el patio de Humanidades, comentando acerca del examen de Introducción a la Lingüística. Están cerca de la Facultad de Filosofía y unos muchachos están fumando alrededor.

\- Dame tu facebook, no te he agregado.

Manuel pestañeó.

\- No tengo facebook.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Pero créate uno! ¡Estai’ en la U, va a ser vital! -bromea ella.

Pero Manuel cree que tiene mucha razón.

 

25.

Esa misma tarde, cuando llega a su casa, Manuel comienza a crearse un perfil en este sitio web, mientras analiza lo útil que sería para mantenerse en contacto con su grupo de amigos. 

Elige una foto decente, llena sus datos, a nadie le importa pero qué le va a hacer uno, te los piden allí.

Cuando acaba, ve que existe una sección para buscar personas.

Le duele un poco el pecho cuando sus dedos tocan las teclas, pero ahí está, tipeando su nombre. Pone ‘’Martín Hernández’’ y lo que encuentra, hace que la cara se le caliente, justo como el primer día en que lo vio.

Ahí está él, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes, su rostro más maduro, al lado de una muchacha bonita, sonriendo. Su sonrisa perfecta.

Manuel cerró la página de un ¡zaz!

Los recuerdos de todo su sufrimiento vinieron a embargarle, y volvió a sentir cada lágrima como si fuese la primera, aunque sus ojos estuviesen secos. Regresó aquel sentimiento de pesar, recordó cuán mal se sintió por meses consigo mismo, rememoró todo, todo, y rememorar dolía montones.

Una llamada. Una llamada era lo único que pedía.

Una llamada para saber si estaba bien, para saber si continuaba con su bonita sonrisa, para saber si estaba haciendo felices a otras personas, una llamada y Manuel hubiese sido dichoso durante todos estos años. Una llamada hubiese reemplazado el dolor y el rencor, que alimentaban ahora una herida que no sanaba y que se negaba a cicatrizar.

Una llamada para que le explicara el porqué.

Por qué actuó como si él no le importara.

 

26.

Al día siguiente, Manuel fue a uno de los computadores de la biblioteca de San Joaquín, a terminar un trabajo de investigación de Literatura Universal.

Al ingresar a facebook, no tenía notificaciones ni mensajes, solamente una cosa:

Una solicitud de amistad de él.


	2. Asunto resuelto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martín y Manuel se reencuentran.

01.

Manuel nunca contesta la solicitud de amistad que Martín le envió en esa página de internet.

Por una parte, porque no desea volver a saber de él nunca.

Por otra, porque no cree ser capaz de soportar la verdad.

Y en realidad, ¿cómo podría distinguir la verdad? ¿Cómo desenmascaría la honestidad en Martín? Manuel creyó, amó y falló.

Ha habido cosas peores.

 

02.

El problema de la Católica son los cuicos. Ese grupo de gente que habla raro, que dice pollera en vez de falda, que tiene la tez caramelo y el cabello rubio. Que hablan de discotecas, de fiestas, de viajes al extranjero, de vacaciones inolvidables.

Manuel los escucha pero sigue leyendo, sujeto a una beca.

Tiene algunos amigos, sí, personas como él, que viven su realidad, que gustan sus gustos. 

Son prejuicios y allí están. Todo el mundo los tiene.

 

03.

No le ha ido mal en la universidad. Sus calificaciones son buenas, aún no superiores a la media, pero está trabajando en ello.

Su madre ha conseguido un empleo nuevo, con un salario apenas y superior al que tenía antes, pero está contenta.

Tiare cursa su último año de escuela. Quiere ser doctora. Manuel sabe que lo conseguirá, porque su hermana es más inteligente que él.

A veces, cuando está merodeando el internet, atraído por la procrastinación, echa un vistazo a Martín.

La eterna solicitud de amistad, inamovible, perpetua. 

Manuel lo mira, husmea sus fotos, se ríe de sus publicaciones, se masajea los ojos y se frota la frente. No hay ninguna seguridad en su perfil, en ocasiones Manuel cree que Martín sabe que lo observa, y que él lo permite, lo desea.

 

04.

Su primer año de universidad se va rápido, como si en realidad nunca hubiese existido. 

Ya tiene diecinueve años, es un muchacho grande. 

Ve con orgullo cómo Tiare consigue sus metas, cómo ingresa a la Universidad de Chile. No puede esperar para mirarla caminar con su delantal blanco.

Manuel no goza de empatía, pero es sincero cuando afirma que es el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Tiare le besa los labios con ternura. Manuel es más padre para ella que ese que hizo sus maletas un día y no volvió a casa nunca más.

 

05.

Rodrigo debe considerar levantarse más temprano para llegar puntual a las ayudantías. Y Manuel debe considerar hablar más.

Rodrigo todavía no aparece, pero alguien se acerca al asiento vacío de al lado, jadeando en cansancio.

"Pensé que no llegaba" Manuel oye que susurran, y una cabellera rubia cae desordenada.

"¿Está ocupado aquí?" 

Manuel voltea la cabeza y le mira.

Ella es rubia, ojos claros. Ella es todo el estereotipo que él detesta.

Pero su voz tímida, bajita, avergonzada, debieron funcionar como buenos indicios. Resulta que en ese momento, Manuel no se da cuenta.

 

06.

Está lloviendo, muy fuerte y con mucho viento. El casino está inundado de gente, Manuel apenas y encuentra un lugar donde sentarse, de cara a la ventana.

Come el almuerzo que compró con la tarjeta que el Ministerio de Educación le entregó, repasando en la mente las fechas importantes que quedan para el mes.

Así que no nota que alguien se sienta junto a él.

El mismo olor a jabón, el mismo cabello rubio, esa mezcla extraña, castaño, amarillo, no puede saberlo muy bien pero sus ojos verdes, muy verdes. 

\- Tú estás en la ayudantía de...

\- Sí -Manuel dice muy rápido, demasiado, tal vez.

La niña asiente, acomodando sus lentes, que son muy grandes para su rostro.

\- Me llamo Antonella. Yo estudio... pedagogía. Pedagogía en educación básica. Tú...

\- Letras hispánicas. 

Antonella le sonríe, poquito, suave, y luego bebe su jugo.

 

07.

Antonella se apellida Whittaker, le dice que vive en El Bosque y se encoge de hombros cuando Manuel insinúa que probablemente no es El Bosque que queda entre San Ramón y La Cisterna.

\- ¿Por qué nunca estás con tus amigos? -le dice Manuel, mientras caminan fuera de la universidad.

Ven al anciano que vende cuchuflís al costado de la pasarela, la recorren entera, llegan a la estación, ambos marcan el pase al mismo tiempo y, antes de que se separen, de que Manuel vaya en dirección Vicente Valdés y Antonella en dirección Plaza de Maipú para hacer combinación en Baquedano, ella le murmura, con la cabeza gacha.

\- Yo no tengo amigos.

Se va sin decir adiós.

 

08.

Martín sube una foto de él y de su novia y Manuel sonríe como hace tiempo no lo hacía frente a una cosa suya.

Tenía que pasar, iba a pasar, es mejor así.

Con sinceridad, se siente un poco bien.

Es bueno, así, que Manuel sabe ahora que Martín está haciendo felices a otras personas.

Y sería muy egoísta de su parte querer que solo lo haga feliz a él.

 

09.

Después de la confesión de Antonella, Manuel y ella pasan muchas horas juntos. Intentan encontrar ventanas parecidas para poder compartir una charla amena, el almuerzo está asegurado. 

A veces Antonella le dice que el ambiente en el que vive no le hace sentir cómoda. 

Manuel le cuenta que él se siente así, cuando ocupa el otro andén de la estación.

Pero creció en un hogar amoroso. 

Y a él nunca le faltó nada, pero tampoco nada abundó.

Antonella se siente enferma. Siente que tiene que hacer algo. Asiste a Techo pero mira a su alrededor, a la gente que no va allí por vocación. 

Le da las gracias por escucharla.

A Manuel nunca le había interesado tanto lo que otra persona tenía que decir.

 

10.

Segundo semestre del segundo año, y Manuel le agarra la mano a Antonella mientras caminan por el hall, así, de la nada.

Antonella se sonroja, sin embargo, la aprieta contra la suya y cierra los ojos.

 

11.

Su mamá le dice que su tío Ludwig ha llamado. Que ha ofrecido que vaya para las vacaciones de verano a Buenos Aires. Que Feliciano le echa tanto de menos.

Manuel niega con la cabeza.

Ya no tiene nada que ir a hacer a Argentina.

 

12.

En cambio, Antonella le invita a su casa y Manuel no se niega.

Es una casa preciosa, en un barrio de élite. Con un patio gigantesco y piscina. Y un par de pastores alemanes, grandes y gordos.

Antonella se ríe cuando están sentados en el pasto, los perros entre sus regazos.

Manuel no puede evitar robarle un beso.

Sus papás llegan y Antonella se los presenta. Sus labios aún cosquillean.

Manuel los mira. Un hombre y una mujer, los dos rubios, los dos imponentes. Ellos le sonríen, le invitan adentro, toman el té, hablan acerca de las cosas normales. Los papás de Antonella sonríen cuando Manuel les cuenta sobre su hermana y su mamá y lo orgulloso que está de ellas.

 

13.

Están saliendo. Tienen un noviazgo. Antonella es su adorada.

Suya.

Rayén insiste en conocerla, Manuel accede.

Al final, Antonella le dice a Manuel que sabe que se siente incómodo, porque sus diferencias son muy notorias, pero que qué importa eso.

Ella le envidia.

La casa de Manuel, pequeñita, da más calor que toda la calefacción de la suya, por la que sus padres derrochan un montón.

 

14.

Han pasado cinco años, casi seis, Manuel y Antonella se van a casar.

Algunos dicen que son demasiado jóvenes, pero ellos son almas gemelas.

El día de la boda, Antonella tiene sus propios votos y no le importa que las lágrimas le arruinen el maquillaje porque repite, repite una y otra vez entre sollozos bajitos que qué hubiese sido de ella si no lo conocía, quién hubiese salvado su vida.

 

15.

Manuel toma la noche de bodas como una primera vez.

Es así para Antonella, por cierto.

A la mañana siguiente, la ve dormir a su lado, respirando en paz.

Nunca había sentido algo así con alguien. Ni siquiera con Martín.

 

16.

Se casaron a los veinticinco años. Dos años después Antonella descubrió su embarazo.

Sofía González Whittaker tiene siete años y se remueve entre los brazos de su padre, mientras recorren el aeropuerto de Buenos Aires.

Antonella tiene una conferencia acerca de la educación en jóvenes con problemas motores y le dice con lástima a Manuel que tiene una cena después. Llegará muy tarde al hotel.

Manuel aprovecha ese mismo día cuando ella se va para dar un paseo por las calles que ya no recordaba, de la mano de su hija.

 

17.

Martín está fumando un cigarrillo, apoyado en la baranda de un localcito discreto en el centro de la ciudad. 

No está pensando en nada en especial, su mente se va a viajar por las nubes y la brisa de la noche.

Hasta que oye el llanto bajo de un niño y lo despabila, pestañea seguido, mueve las piernas, apaga el cigarrillo.

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa, linda? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

 

17.1

La carga en los brazos, sin importarle que le llene el cuello de la camisa de babas.

\- ¿Con quién estabas?

Entre balbuceos la niña le dice que su papá se esfumó de pronto. Soltó su mano y ya no estaba. 

\- ¿Cómo te llamás?

\- Sofía.

Martín oye los gritos más adelante.

 

17.2.

\- Yo te conozco -dice, aún sosteniendo a la niña fuerte entre sus brazos.

Manuel le sonríe sin fuerzas.

\- Hola, Martín.

 

17.3

\- ¿Me devuelves a mi hija? 

Martín no abre la boca, pero tiene las manos frías. La niña se retuerce contra él y no tiene más remedio que dejarla ir.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo… un tiempo muy largo -se anima a hablar Manuel.

Han sido tantos años esperando este momento, preparándolo con minuciosidad. Ya no hay sorpresa.

\- Te ves bien -dice Martín.

Manuel le sonríe y asiente. Ha cogido a Sofía en sus brazos, ha dado la vuelta y piensa partir, pero entonces oye que Martín susurra:

\- Yo te puedo explicar.

 

17.4  
Sofía pone sus manitos sobre la ventana y su boca casi toca el vidrio. Es una noche tan fría y Manuel no la ha vestido con más que un chalequito delgado. Martín entonces ofrece su chaqueta para que no llegue a pescar un resfriado. Manuel piensa en eso cuando abraza su taza de café, con la vista gacha.

\- No sé qué decir.

Pensé que tenías las cosas claras.

Manuel no lo mira a los ojos, como cuando apenas venía conociéndolo en la escuela. 

\- Yo te llamé muchas veces. Si me hubieses contestado aunque fuese una para decirme que... no sé, que no querías verme nunca más, yo hubiese entendido. Te prometo que yo hubiese entendido.

Martín acomoda mejor sus piernas por debajo de la mesa.

\- Es que yo quería volver a verte. Ése era el problema.

Sofía le mira, con sus grandes ojos verdes.

 

17.5

Después de eso hay muchas palabras, mucha gente que va y viene, muchas tazas de café, uno que otro dulce para Sofía. 

\- Soy gay. No quería serlo. Prometo que iba a contarte, a decirte que nos mudaríamos. Y ese día, actué. Luego tuve miedo.

\- Yo también tenía miedo de muchas cosas, pero aquí estoy.

Sofía se ha dormido en su regazo y las manos de Manuel le acarician el cabello, en sus dedos enreda las hebras marrones como para tratar de hallar paz.

 

17.6

\- Me pregunto, qué hice mal. Y no he podido averigüarlo durante todos estos años, así que, ¿me dices? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

Son las 12 y 30 de la noche, ya es otro día, el lugarcito tiene para rato, no esperan cerrar aún. Martín da vueltas y vueltas con la pajita a su cappucino.

No tiene una respuesta para eso, quiere decirle "¡Todo! ¡Hiciste mal todo!" Pero no se supone que eso es lo que deba contestar. 

\- Y si... y si tú no querías verme más, lo hubiese entendido, pero una llamada, una llamada era todo lo que pedía. 

Martín le sonrió. En realidad, a veces las cosas simplemente pasan y uno no tiene ninguna explicación plausible. Uno solo actúa y a uno le importa poco las consecuencias. A veces uno tiene tanto miedo que aislarse es la mejor solución del mundo. Estoy de acuerdo, sí, sí, le dice Manuel, asiente con la cabeza una y otra vez, pero yo te quería tanto, yo te quería tanto, tanto.

 

17.7

\- Yo también, ¿eso te hace sentir mejor? 

Manuel se encoge de hombros porque sí, pero que lo diga ahora, ahora específicamente, cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo y tanta agua bajo el puente y Dios quiera que sus palabras sean sinceras, ya no es lo mismo. 

\- Está... bien, completamente bien si encontraste a alguien mejor, si había alguien, éramos amigos, yo solo pensé... -ahí Manuel se acercó como si le fuera a decir un secreto. Sofía se removió sobre su regazo- que los amigos se cuentan esas cosas.

\- ¿No pensaste que nosotros éramos un poco más que amigos?

 

17.8

Salen casi a las dos de la mañana de ese localcito. Manuel cubre a Sofía con la chaqueta de Martín y Martín camina detrás de ellos. 

\- Ando en auto, yo te voy a dejar a... a donde estés, ¿estás donde tu tío? El alemán que estaba casado con el italiano...

\- No, yo y mi señora estamos alojados en un hotel, uno que queda acá cerca.

\- Ah, tu señora.

\- Y además, me voy en taxi. Gracias igual.

Martín asiente y se pone un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. 

\- Toma -susurra Manuel, haciendo intentos de quitarle la chaqueta que cubría del frío a su niña- Vale por esto.

\- No, no, no quiero que la nena se enferme, quédatela. Yo puedo ir a buscarla otro día, ¿cuándo se van? 

\- Pasado mañana.

\- Dale, mañana la paso a buscar a tu hotel.

Menea la cabeza, indeciso, medio complicado, pero escupe la dirección del hotel, muy dentro es lo único que desea.

\- Gracias -sonrió Manuel, también como despedida. 

 

18.

Antonella espera a la mañana a que Manuel le pregunte cómo le fue en su conferencia pero Manuel no le pregunta nada y en cambio, dobla una chaqueta que ella no recordaba que tenía.

 

18.1 

Hay una visita en el hall para Manuel González, ¿es tu amigo? Dice Sofía, Manuel le responde que sí, ¿puedo ir contigo? Sí, ven, ven. Antonella está confundida pero ni su hija ni su esposo dicen nada y ella los ve partir, casi corriendo, Manuel lleva en sus brazos esa chaqueta.

\- Hola -dice Sofía, con sus manitas detrás de la espalda, lleva un vestido azul de mezclilla, muy bonito. 

\- Hola -responde entonces sonriente. Sofía le mira la ropa, su camisa roja y sus blue jeans. 

\- ¡Martín! 

Se acerca, le saluda, le da su chaqueta y eso es todo. Dile chao a Martín.

\- Chau, Sofía.

Sofía sale corriendo, ingenuamente emocionada. Manuel agita la mano y se da la vuelta, para regresar a la habitación porque esto es el fin pero no puede, no puede porque ha pasado tanto tiempo, y lo extraña tanto, tanto, lo quiere tanto, tanto, estira los brazos y va a rodearlo y le agarra la cintura y lo apretuja fuerte. Martín está medio pasmado. Todo pasmado.

\- Te voy a dar mi número para que nos volvamos a ver, ¿ya? Dame tu mano, dame tu mano -Martín le empujó, y Manuel sacó la lapicera de su bolsillo, le cogió la mano y con rapidez le escribió su número de celular. Las cosquillas inundaron la palma de Martín.- Vamos a vernos otra vez. La Sofía te amó. Yo también te amé. Quizás la Antonella te ame también.

 

19.

De vuelta en Santiago, Antonella pregunta quién era el muchacho y Manuel contesta no más que un viejo conocido de Buenos Aires. El único amigo que tuve los primeros años, le cuenta, quitándose la camisa. Después nunca más lo volví a ver, hasta ahora.

Antonella asiente, con lentitud. 

\- Ah, y por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en tu conferencia?

 

20.

La primera vez que se ven simplemente van a comer a un restaurant.

Hablan de la vida, de sus trabajos, de sus familias. 

Nada sobre ellos en particular, nada sobre el pasado.

Es una comida de amigos. Es tarde, piden la cuenta, se la dividen, y cada uno para su casa.

(Martín a su hotel).

Cuando es de madrugada el teléfono de Manuel suena con la llegada de un mensaje. A su lado Antonella se remueve, perezosa. 

 

21.

Cuando Martín se devuelve a su país, Manuel le está haciendo compañía en el aeropuerto.

Martín compró una muñeca bonita en esas tiendas caras que abusan del poder de la escasez y le dijo a Manuel que se la diera a Sofía. 

Martín no se ha quedado mucho en Santiago, solo un par de semanas para poder conversar con su pasado. 

Hay una lluvia finita que cae fuera, Manuel le sonríe y le comenta que le gusta la lluvia de verano. Martín lo tiene en cuenta para la próxima vez que visite el otro lado de la cordillera.

 

22.

Sofía tiene ocho años y ve a su padre y a su madre llorar sentados sobre la cama.

Ellos no saben que la ven, ella no quiere que la vean.

Su madre se aprieta el vientre, lo sostiene firme, su cabello rubio está húmedo y lacio, susurra cosas inentendibles, y vuelve a llorar.

Sofía se pregunta si hay algo que va mal con su hermanito, porque su papá toca a su madre tanto, tanto en el vientre, como si quisiera aliviar un dolor o como si él estuviese sufriendo también, no está segura.

 

23.

Meses después el teléfono de Martín en Buenos Aires suena y cuando contesta, Manuel está al otro lado de la línea. 

\- Necesito verte.

 

24.

La primera vez es torpe como la primera vez incluso cuando los roles se han invertido. Es boba y vergonzosa, con manos temblorosas, estúpidamente tienen miedo de que alguien pueda oírlos. Manuel tiene mucho miedo de que Antonella pueda oírlos. 

 

25.

Después de eso, hay muchas más veces. Manuel llega tarde de la universidad, y no le da ninguna explicación plausible a su mujer. Antonella intenta creer que nada ocurre pero ella aún carga con el dolor de su hijo perdido y eso significa mitigar, nublar las preocupaciones por su marido. 

Cuando están en la cama, y Manuel le besa el cuello y cola sus manos dentro de su camiseta de seda, ella quiere decirle que se aleje pero no puede porque es como si tuviese la garganta inflamada y quisiera llorar, llorar siempre y mucho.

 

26.

Para las vacaciones de invierno Manuel quiere ir a Argentina y Antonella dice que está bien y Sofía corresponde y él les presenta a Martín formalmente. Martín es agradable y canchero, es simpático, a Antonella le divierte y le gusta, cree que es bueno, como ver a Manuel en el otro lado del espejo.

No pasa mucho para que Martín sea tan amigo de la familia que los visite durante los veranos y se queden juntos en la casa que tienen en Zapallar.

Un día, cuando Antonella está preparando unos dulces y Martín le ayuda limpiando la cocina, ella le pregunta acerca de su novia. Un hombre tan buenmozo como tú debe estar rodeado de mujeres.

Martín le sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿No estás casado? -dice ella, sin entender.

\- Soy gay.

\- Oh.

 

27.  
\- Me gusta Martín -murmura Antonella, buscando un libro para ayudar a Sofía en sus tareas.- Te hace bien tener un amigo. Así te diviertes, y estás menos gruñón -se ríe, feliz- Además, se lleva muy bien con la Sofi. Le trae regalos bonitos, pero, de todas maneras hay que mantenerlo a raya, nunca se sabe. 

\- El Martín no le haría nada a la Sofía.

\- Sí, es gay, pero yo soy mamá, y como mamá, me preocupo. Pero me cae bien, es agradable, es dulce, nos quiere. 

\- Sí -Manuel está de acuerdo- Nos quiere.

 

28.

Antonella sale fuera del país seguido. En una de esas ocasiones, Manuel le dice a sus alumnos en la universidad que las clases se suspenden, hace que sea así para su hija también, y se van ella, él y Martín a pasar un día de campo en el cerro Manquehue. 

Sofía insiste en traer al perro y Manuel no se niega.

Son los tres; los tres comen sandwiches, y beben gaseosas, y bizcochitos y comentan irrelevancias y se ríen y Manuel siente que podrían ser los tres para siempre. Pero luego suspira y se da cuenta que ama tanto, tanto a Antonella que jamás podría dejarla ir. 

\- Dejá el celular, por un rato -le dice Martín cogiéndole el brazo y él se niega y se pone de pie. ¿Les saco una foto? Martín enarca las cejas pero mueve la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo muchas veces, mientras agarra la cintura de Sofía y la abraza con cariño. Sofía se echa a reír nerviosa por la acción repentina pero sonríe hacia su padre y Manuel hace click sobre la pantalla.

Cuando están empacando las cosas para volver a casa, a casa y al hotel, y Sofía y el perro están ya dentro del auto y Martín está guardando las últimas cosas en la guantera, Manuel va hacia él y le dice:

\- Vente a vivir a Chile. Definitivamente. 

Martín le besa los labios sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

 

29.

Antonella no puede ir a ver a Sofía bailar en la escuela, porque su trabajo le está arrebatando la vida. Manuel va, sí, se da un tiempo, cancela clases y conferencias, y apura hacia Camino Las Flores para llegar a tiempo.

\- ¿Y tú? -pregunta, cuando ve a Martín fuera de la puerta del colegio. El nombre de la institución brilla sobre los edificios.

\- Anto me dijo que no podría venir y pensé que no querrías estar solo.

Manuel frunce el ceño, luego le coge de la camisa y lo arrastra hacia él.

 

30.

Antonella comienza a sospechar un día que en la piscina Manuel y Martín están conversando demasiado juntos. Comienza a sospechar también porque Martín pasa mucho tiempo en casa. Sofía tiene diez años y habla del amigo de su papá como si fuera su propio papá.

Al principio, ella se resiste a creer.

 

31.

Se lo comenta a una apoderada del colegio, a la mamá de Bernardita. Es la única amiga íntima que ha tenido en toda su vida. La mamá de Bernardita es como ella, y Bernardita es amiga de Sofía.

\- Síguelo. Un día que te diga que va a salir, lo sigues. Yo puedo ayudarte.

\- ¿Y si es así? ¿Si me engaña con un hombre? ¿Qué voy a hacer si mi marido me engaña con un hombre? 

La mamá de Bernardita, Carolina, no sabe qué decir. Le acaricia el cabello rubio y le aconseja que beba su café.

\- Yo puedo decirle a la Bernardita que invite a la Sofi a tomar té, le dices a Manuel que la vaya a dejar, él entonces tendrá una oportunidad para verse con este hombre. Y lo sigues.

Antonella no se ve muy convencida, pero asiente con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras toma del café.

 

32.

Es que de repente, es todo claro. Todo encaja muy bien, las palabras, las acciones, las visitas, los coqueteos, ¡que son coqueteos! Antonella cierra los ojos con fuerza.

\- Voy a dejar a la Sofi -Manuel grita desde la puerta y luego se oye el vacío, y ella decide que es hora.

En cuanto Manuel echa a andar el auto y se larga, Antonella hace partir el suyo y le sigue, dispuesta a encontrar lo que sea.

(No está dispuesta para nada).

 

33.

Es un motel. 

No hay más palabras, porque es un motel.

Ni siquiera un hotel.

Antonella detiene su auto y se queda por buenos minutos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, pensando en nada y en todo, es muy confuso.

 

33.1

Trata de no llorar y entra al motel y necesita hablar con alguien que le dé informaciones.

Ella nunca ha estado en estos lugares, no tiene idea de a dónde ir.

Una mujer está encargada de unos teléfonos, ella se acerca, temblorosa, tan tímida, avergonzada como en sus días de tierna juventud.

\- Yo, necesito saber algo.

La mujer le ve sin mucho interés.

\- ¿Qué necesita?

\- ¿Entraron… acaban de entrar… fueron dos hombres a alguna habitación? Debieron pasar por acá…

La mujer menea la cabeza, dudando, pero al final asiente.

\- Sí, pasaron.

\- ¿Cómo lucían?

\- Un rubio y un castaño.

Antonella cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo saber en qué habitación están?

\- Eso es privado, señora. Yo no le puedo entregar esa información.

Antonella aplasta los labios.

\- Uno es mi marido. Yo no sabía. Por favor.

 

31.2

\- Pidieron champagne -dijo la mujer, después de varios minutos de silencio, más por lástima que por otra cosa.- Puedes llevarla tú. Así los verás.

 

31.3

A Antonella le tiemblan las piernas mientras recorre el pasillo y aprieta el cuello de la botella entre sus manos y cuando llega a la habitación y toca un par de veces y abren la puerta y ella ve a Manuel sonriente y sonrojado, hay una sola lágrima solitaria que se desliza por su mejilla prístina.

A Manuel se le cortó el aire.

 

31.4

Martín está sentado sobre la cama y es capaz de ver los ojos verdes de Antonella que se parecen tanto a los suyos y a los de Sofía, su rostro menudo, su cabello rubio y liso, juguetón pero húmedo. 

Manuel está tieso bajo el umbral y nadie dice nada. Cuando Antonella suelta un sollozo quebrado, Manuel se apresura a murmurar, con sinceridad y vergüenza, un ‘’Perdón’’.

\- Perdón, perdón -vuelve a decir una y otra y otra vez.

 

31.5

Martín se pone de pie y estira su mano, porque es suficiente. Sabe que ama, sabe que es amado y sabe que es capaz de amar, estira su mano frente a Antonella y abre la puerta un poquito más. 

Le quiere decir, ‘’vení, vení con nosotros’’. Le quiere decir que en su cama hay espacio para uno más. Eso quiere, eso hace y Manuel, cuando lo mira, hipnotizado, busca respuesta en el rostro de Antonella.

\- Ven -susurra tan cerca.

Antonella no sabe qué hacer ni qué decir pero la mano de Manuel en su cintura y la mano de Martín cogiendo la suya hacen cosquillas, pero ella no sabe si las cosquillas son por los toques o por el llanto contenido. 

Ella entra a esa habitación de todas maneras, porque es lo único que tiene.

 

32.

Sofía invitó a su novio a la casa. Le invitó a tomar té.

A las 5 exactas Arthur Kirkland bajó del double decker y golpeó la puerta de esa casita bonita en cierto acomodado barrio londinense.

\- Tengo una mamá y dos papás -recuerda que ella le dijo, mientras se deslizaban por el campus de la universidad cuando recién venían conociéndose- Creo que deberías saberlo.

\- ¡Ah! Uhm, ¿tus padres son homosexuales? Por eso tienes dos padres y una madre. Tú vives con tus padres, ¿no?

\- No. Yo tengo dos papás y una mamá. Los dos son mis padres por igual. Mi mamá vive con mis papás. Vivimos los cuatro juntos.

Arthur ahí tuvo que admitir que no estaba entendiendo bien.

\- ¿Cómo? -masculló por fin- ¿Cómo viven los cuatro juntos? Las parejas… son de a dos.

\- No, las parejas son simplemente gente que se quiere. Mis papás se adoran, los tres se adoran. Y lo más importante, los tres me adoran a mí.

Fue una explicación bien escueta y Arthur no quiso preguntar más así que supuso que descubriría todo cuando visitara a la particular familia de su novia.

 

32.1

\- _You are Arthur, right? Sofia is waiting for you, please, come in!_

Estaba este hombre rubio con una barbita cortita y Arthur le dio la mano. Su inglés era aún medio forzado pero eso no importaba porque el español de Arthur era muy malo.  
Él cruzó los pasillos acompañado del hombre.

\- _I’m Martín, Sofia’s papa. We are all in the garden._

\- _You’re very kind, thank you._

Así que este era su padre. Arthur hizo una nota mental. 

En el jardín estaban sentados un hombre de cabello oscuro, una mujer rubia y su novia no se hallaba a la vista. El perro estaba durmiendo sobre los columpios, cerca de la piscina.

 

32.2

\- _Oh, Martín, I guess you haven’t scared the boy; look at him, all nervous and shy. Don’t be shy, Arthur, Sofía has talked to us wonderful things about you. My name is Antonella by the way, I’m your girlfriend's mummy._

Arthur sonrió mientras sentía su mejilla ser besada. La mujer olía bien y tenía un humor dulce.

\- _Hi, Arthur, Sofía has spoken about me, I guess?_ -el último de los desconocidos le estrechó la mano, con una sonrisa- Manuel. -se presentó- _Sofía’s dad._

Arthur pestañeó sin entender.

 

33.3

\- _So you have already known my parents! These are my dads and this is my mum. And this is Tommy, he is our dog. We also have a cat, I’m not so sure where she is now._

Sofía se veía tan linda como siempre, con su cabello marrón en una coleta y sus ojos verdes, su cara pecosa. Arthur le tomó una mano y la besó con cuidado y el resto de los presentes se echaron a reír. 

La única conclusión que Arthur tenía hasta ahora es que el sujeto de cabello oscuro debía ser su padre biológico y la mujer su madre biológica y aun así, se sentía perdido.

 

33.4

\- Yo tengo que confesarte esto, yo no entiendo nada -dijo en español, como lo hacía cuando estaban a solas-. 

Sofía sonrió y le despidió en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Lo entenderás con el tiempo.

 

34.

Y con el tiempo, Arthur pensó para sí mismo, ‘’esto es el amor’’.

A veces, cuando llegaba a casa de Sofía para buscarla y salir y debía esperar en el sofá porque su novia aún no estaba lista, veía a la mujer rubia y al hombre rubio acariciarse. Los veía besarse y tomarse de las manos. Entonces decía ‘’Ellos son la pareja’’.

Pero entonces pasaba otro día y de pronto, en el jardín, los dos hombres también se besaban, retraídos por el ruido del agua de la piscina. Arthur los miraba sonreírse y abrazarse y cambiaba de opinión y pensaba ‘’Son ellos’’.

Habría de volver a casa de Sofía y hallar a Antonella y Manuel viendo la televisión en el salón, en silencio, sin cruzar palabras, pero con las manos firmemente sujetas. En algún momento, Manuel habría de besarle la frente y Antonella suspiraría contenta. 

Así que Arthur sacaría como conclusión ‘’Son ellos tres’’.

Y cuando viera a Sofía acurrucarse sobre el regazo de su madre, o ser abrazada por su padre biológico, o ser peinada por aquel hombre rubio, su otro padre, tendría que pensar ‘’Son ellos tres y Sofía’’.

Y Arthur, entonces, sintió tantos, tantos deseos de ser parte de ‘’Ellos tres y Sofía’’.

Volvió a repetirse, ‘’esto es el amor’’.

Supuso que lo de él y Sofía era algo parecido. Hasta incluso superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El inglés de Martín, Manuel y de la Antonella y la Sofía es muy básico a propósito.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en una historia real.
> 
> La frase que Manuel lee es del libro Demian, de Hermann Hesse.


End file.
